


Kittens

by VengefulHybrid



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulHybrid/pseuds/VengefulHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Fluff involving either Spy or Sniper with kittens. Lots and lots of kittens.<br/>Written for Tf2chan's secret Santa.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Fluff involving either Spy or Sniper with kittens. Lots and lots of kittens.  
> Written for Tf2chan's secret Santa.

It wasn’t his fault he preferred animals over humans. It wasn’t his fault he’d found the cardboard box on the side of the road and it definately wasn't his fault that the pathetic mewling coming from inside tugged at heartstring he didn't think he had any more. And that was how Sniper ended up taking a box full of kittens back to the base.  
He tried to keep them a secret, a battlefield wasn't a safe place for a box of kittens, but his frequent midnight trips to the kitchen weren't going unnoticed. His third trip to secure a saucer of milk and half the team's tuna (they'd given him a weird look when he'd put it down on the shopping list, he'd never asked for any sort of fish before) had landed him face to face with their Spy, sitting at the counter, smoking, with a hot cup of coffee in his hands. They'd stared at each other for a second before Sniper muttered his excuses about not being able to sleep and turned the kettle on for his own cup. They settled into an awkward silence, only occasionally punctuated by a cough from Spy or Sniper.  
"You know," Spy turned towards him, stubbing out his cigarette in one of the little metal ashtrays Engineer had made for him. "Cow's milk isn't good for cats."  
Sniper didn't say anything, instead just stared into the dregs of his coffee until Spy left, leaving behind the smell of stale smoke in the air.  
\---  
The next day, after the battle ended in yet another stalemate between the teams, Sniper found a bottle of 'cat milk' on the landing outside his room. He frowned before taking it inside, if it meant the cats grew up healthy, then he'd even take advice from Spy. Sniper couldn't help but smile when he got in, the box of kittens always had a calming effect on him. Kneeling down by the box, he unscrewed the cap on the milk and poured some into the bowl that'd already been in the box. It was a large bowl, probably a dogs, and as such the smallest kitten would always wind up falling into it. Sniper crossed his legs and plucked the little black and white fluff ball out of the box. He set it down in his lap and dipped the tip of his finger in the milk bottle before offering the drop collected on the tip to the kitten. It happily licked the drop away, nibbling on the end of his calloused finger before he took it away, despite the mewling protests, only to bring it back with more for the runt.  
This carried on for a few more days, Sniper smuggling tuna chunks into his room and Spy leaving a bottle of cat milk every so often (god only knew where he was getting it from) outside his door or even once feeding it to the kittens himself. But, as all good things must come to an end, the kittens began to grow up; the single tabby had a fascination with sock drawers (particularly Medics, he had shredded socks by the end of the week and had to order more), the purely black one decided the kitchen cupboard was it's new house and the rest had begun to take up mousing, leaving little packages of sucked mouse on Sniper's bed when all he wanted to do was collapse onto it after a long day and not to land in a pile of dead mouse.  
\--  
Then came the day when the rest of the team discovered their existence. It had started when the little ginger one took a nap on Scout's hat and refused to move, despite the boy's protests. Heavy had found another one with its paw up one of Sasha's barrels and yet couldn't bring himself to shout at it, like he would've to anyone else. Eventually everyone had found a kitten (now large enough to be called cats) somewhere around the base and everyone had seen Sniper stealing tuna at least once now, so they drew the logical conclusion and made Medic ask where he'd gotten them from. Sniper stood awkwardly in the middle of his room with a cat nestled soundly on his head- halfway underneath his hat, Medic noted- and answered the question as truthfully as he could.  
"I found 'em in a box outside respawn boundries, mate." He scratched at the back of his head nervously. "Couldn't just leave 'em."  
Medic frowned and crossed his arms. "Zhe battlefield iz no place for cats-"  
"Doktor!" The door banged open loudly, revealing Heavy behind it, with yet another cat on his own head. Medic didn't want to know how it stayed there. "Can I keep?"  
\---  
Through various protests (mainly from Scout) and puppy dog eyes (from Heavy), the team members that had first objected to keeping the cats on the base were forced to give in and allow them to stay. Medic rationalised that it would help get rid of stress among team members. Sniper thought it was just because he liked the cat that had taken up residence on his desk.


End file.
